


Rose-Coloured Wishes

by nomisupernova



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Imported Fic, It's not a relationship fic, Other, Really REALLY light body horror, Rose's Room, Sleep, get rest kiddo, it gets mentioned like once and it's not gore-ish at all, just figured I'd mention it, mother/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: What if Steven had wished to see his mom while he was in her room? [Imported Work from Fanfiction.net]





	

Steven sighed as he quietly slipped out of bed. He sat against the temple door, waiting. Waiting for what, a sign, a signal? He questioned himself. He gazed at the white star with five colored Gems embedded on it. They shimmered slightly, all but the uppermost Gem, a rose quartz. "What am I even doing here…" he yawned, "I should be in bed…" His hand lightly grazed the pink Gem on the door. "I miss you…" he uttered to his Gem. The door lit up brightly with a bright light. Steven shielded his eyes with his arm as he walked cautiously into the light. He was enveloped in the light as he heard a soft magical sealing sound. He uncovered his eyes and saw that he was back in his mom's room. He felt guilty, looking at the soft billowing pink clouds and the soft moonlight that shone through them. This was her place to get away from everyone and he was intruding on it.

 

"Mom…Can…can I see you…? Please…" he asked burying his head in his hands. He heard a puffing sound like a pillow being thrown. "Don't be sad…" an almost angelic voice said as he felt a warm hand touch his head. Steven gazed up at the pale skinned, pink haired woman that sat in front of him, looking sad. "Don't be sad anymore, Steven…" she begged, "I'm here now. Doesn't that matter?" He wiped the tears from his eyes as the woman cuddled him tightly into her warm arms. She smelled like vanilla and her skin was as soft as silk and she felt so familiar. "Mommy is here…" she hummed as she rocked him in her arms. "M-mom…" he sobbed softly into her chest. He felt a hollow spot on her stomach where her Gem used to reside. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he kept whimpering. "Steven. Don't. Don't be sorry, child. I've given you the gift of life. Treasure it, my son" Rose said as she kissed his head. She summoned a soft bed and pulled a warm blanket over them. Steven felt his eyes growing heavy; sleep hadn't come to him for days, now he was finally able to rest. "Shh…sleep, I will be here when you wake." Rose promised him as she hummed his lullaby.

 

His eyes snapped open as the sunlight streaming through the clouds was brighter than ever, it must have been daytime. "How did I get in here…?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He turned his head to see that he was not in his bed. "Wha-!" he looked at the figure holding him. "Where did you…?" he started to ask. His mind recalled the events that took place last night. "I told you I'd be here. So here I am…" she said, smiling at him, "I've missed you…Steven." She rubbed the hollow spot on her stomach and frowned. "After you left, I felt so empty, as if I'd lost a part of myself. It was worth it to bring you into the world" she exclaimed happily. "Mom, I don't remember much about you..." he said sheepishly. "It is alright. It is as well as can be expected. We have time now…" she declared. "Hold me…" Steven begged, laying his head back onto her chest. Steven snuggled up closely into his mothers' arms and listened to the sound of her false-breathing. "I wish you could stay…" he breathed. Rose felt her throat tighten, "Me too…"

 

Rose heard the shuffling of her friends' feet and them calling their seemingly missing little friend. She smiled and opened her door. Garnet poked her head inside and saw Steven lying on the warm bed. "Steven…" she sighed, "I figured I'd find you in here." Rose noticed she was ignoring her; she hadn't so much as looked at Rose. "Garnet…" Rose tried to say, but her voice failed her. She looked down at her body and noticed it was transparent again. "Go away… I just want to be with Mommy…" Steven said, snuggling her closer. "Steven. No one is there, crazy kid…" Pearl said, sitting in front of Rose. "She's right there! You just have to want to see her…" he groaned. He looked frustrated as he peered into Rose's eyes. "I wish they could see you. I wish you could come with me…back to the outside…" he yearned. Pearl sighed and held him closely, "Let's go get some ice cream, okay?" Steven half smiled and looked toward his Mom, who was now invisible even to him, "Alright…" Rose watched her son leave with the Gems and she smiled, "He's happy with you now, my dear friends. Keep him safe…" she said, letting her body dissipate back into clouds.


End file.
